ALL I ASK IS FOR YOU
by The Foxlady
Summary: Un waffy Xmas fic.


ALL I ASK IS FOR YOU A Saber Rider Xmas WAFF.

And I want to wake up with the rain falling on a tin roof While I'm safe there in your arms so all I ask is for you To come away with me in the night Come away with me

- Estás segura de que no te importa quedarte?- preguntó Fireball por séptima vez, mientras April le arreglaba el moño del smoking de gala, de un llamativo rojo oscuro, con faja negra que destacaba la estrecha cintura del corredor y la palidez oriental de su piel. April, con su ropa habitual, le hizo levantar el mentón y se aseguró que ambos lados de la rosa de cinta fueran perfectamente simétricos.  
- Ya les dije que estaré perfectamente. Estoy resfriada, alguien tiene que quedarse de guardia y tengo data que revisar: vayan ustedes y diviértanse, porque el rey Jared se va a ofender mucho si ninguno de los Comisarios Estrellas llega a su fiesta de Navidad. Hay que mantener buenas relaciones con los aliados, ya saben-  
- Pero no nos pidas que nos guste dejarte sola acá en navidad!- protestó Colt, entrando a la sala guapísimo con un traje azul marino, cruzado para destacar sus anchos hombros - Anda, April, dejamos los sensores prendidos y te pones ese vestidito rosado que tanto me gusta: estarás lista en cinco minutos, si eres preciosa, vamoooos-  
- Seguro que sólo se quiere quedar para hurguetear los regalos. No abrir hasta Navidad, tramposa-  
- Déjenla en paz, Colt, Fireball. Si April no quiere verle la cara a Randolph, yo la apoyo.- dijo Sable, abrochándose los guantes color perla de su elegantísimo smoking negro y clásico.- Volveremos temprano, y mañana pasaremos todo el día juntos: pero no podemos plantar al rey, April tiene toda la razón. Tú acuéstate temprano y cuídate ese resfrío: yo te ayudaré mañana con ese montón de data que has recogido-  
- Gracias, Sable.- dijo April, tomando las tres capas militares del perchero en el vestíbulo de Ramrod y entregándoselas.- Vayan y pásenla bien. Las fiestas del Rey Jared son famosas, y no se preocupen por mí, estaré durmiendo. A ver si encuentran a alguna chica linda... ya saben que con que vuelvan mañana a alguna hora yo más que contenta-  
- Tú dices, para que pasemos una noche buena...- Colt le guiñó un ojo.  
- Exactamente-  
- Tú sólo nos quieres echar.- Fireball le besó la nariz.- Está bien, ya verás que los tres no llegaremos hasta mañana... No nos esperes despierta-  
- No lo haré.- dijo April riendo.- Cuidado, chicas, que éstos no pueden ser domados... vayan y pónganme orgullosa, chicos-  
- Tú lo pediste, Milady.- dijo Sable con una risa, besándole la mano y saliendo con un floreo de capa.  
- Buenas noches, mi Athos-  
- Prometo contarte todos los sucios detalles, mi reina.- dijo Colt, besándole el pelo antes de salir a la carrera.  
- Buenas noches, Lancelot-  
- Ya verás, seremos todos unos seductores, seremos más mortales que el cólera...- dijo Fireball, dándole una vuelta y besándole la nariz.- prometo portarme bien... adiós, mi Leia-  
- ... cuídate, Luke-  
- Quédate ahí y trata de ser lo más ancho posible.- susurró Fireball urgentemente, al ver a Sable acodado en el bar a la una de la mañana, la corbata floja y un vaso de whisky a medio vaciar en la mano. Sable lo miró con un leve sobresalto, sobre todo cuando Fireball se parapetó tras él y dándole la espalda a la fiesta a toda marcha en el salón pidió una botella de sake.  
- Qué te pasó-  
- Shhst! No tan alto. Vamos, ocúltame, que si me pillan-  
- Fiiire? Dónde estás, precioso chinito?- llamó una chica morena con un gran vestido rosado, que los miró y pasó de largo, para continuar buscándolo y llamando a voz en cuello. Fireball se ocultó tras la ancha espalda de Sable como todo un espía, y sólo cuando la chica se fue, respiró tranquilo.  
- Kathay era colonia japonesa la última vez que miré.- dijo Sable, los ojos bailoteándole de risa.  
- Cállate, Gran Jefe, o te tragarás los dientes.- bufó de mal humor el corredor de autos.- Dios Santo, qué manera de ser obvia-  
- Yo diría que era bastante obvio que te estaba buscando-  
- No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a las preguntas. Dos bailes y empiezo a escuchar " y te pagan bien el ejército?" " pero si tienes una fortuna... a cuánto era que ascendía?" " Y tus hermanos mayores heredan todo o tú te quedas con algo?" " Y si eres el primero en darle nietos a tus papis?" Lo único que quería era bajarme los pantalones. Si tenía la ecución escrita en la cara: sexo demanda por paternidad forrarme en yenes para siempre -  
Sable rió, sirviéndole el sake.- Bueno, sí, bastante obvio... qué vas a hacer, Fireball. Eres un heredero famoso, y eres un buen partido... es lógico que las cazadoras de buenas bodas te busquen... y no eres nada desagradable a la vista tampoco, así que ya es decir-  
- Y tú? Te vi con unas rubias preciosas-  
- Cállate.- dijo Sable con un suspiro.- Me temo que no les gusté nada. Charlamos un rato, o más bien charlaron ellas... pero creo que se aburrieron pronto. Tú sabes que no soy un gran conversador, y cuando empecé a hablar de estrategia se largaron... deja de reírte como tarado-  
- Pero Sable...- Fireball se secó los ojos porque casi le había dado una apoplejía de risa.- No les recitaste The Art Of War, verdad-  
Sable se sonrojó, pero se limitó a jugar con su vaso.- April piensa que es sexy-  
- April piensa que una turbina es mejor que un Prada, así que su gusto no es... el de cualquier chica.- Fireball rió otro poco.- Porqué no las sacaste a bailar? Tú que has tomado clases de baile desde que usabas pañales, las habrías dejado locas por ti en dos canciones-  
- Estaban tocando hip hop. Odio el hip hop. Aborrezco el hip hop. Me da vergüenza bailar hip hop: me siento ridículo-  
- Yoh, Gran Jefe-  
Sable gruñó.  
Fireball movió la cabeza y observó su copa.- Bonito. Chicas 2, Star Sheriffs 0, ojalá a Colt le vaya mejor o April se reirá de nosotros-  
- Esta noche es un desastre.- Sable se frotó los ojos.- El rey me mareó una hora con sus estrategias defensivas... debí de haberme imaginado que nos invitó sólo para tratar de sacarme secretos del comando. No quedó muy contento cuando le dije que eran clasificados-  
- Mi pobre jefe. Y yo quejándome por tener a dos cazadotes pegadas a los costados-  
- Whatever. Supongo que tendremos que esperar a Colt... al menos él si tendrá algo que contar, el vaquero nunca falla.- Sable esbozó una sonrisa y pidió otro whisky.- No sé como lo hace, pero las mujeres le caen encima como moscas a la miel y no importa lo que diga, siempre las hace felices-  
- Tiene que ir sus genes...- Fireball rió suavemente.- Y esguro que esos tremendos músculos que tiene no hacen daño tampoco. Es tan curioso: yo quiero amistad y tú una esposa, y las mujeres no nos duran nada: Colt sólo quiere sexo, y después no se las puede despegar de encima ni con agua caliente-  
- Quién te dijo que quiero una esposa-  
- Oh, venga, Sable, si sabemos que tus sueños de posguerra incluyen tu versión medieval de la casita con la verja blanca, con esposa, media docena de jinetitos y perro baboso-  
- Scotty no es baboso.- Sable se echó a reír- Y tú qué? La esposa tradicional en kimono, lista para servir tus necesidades-  
- La esposa es optativa... yo quería una geisha apasionada, pero será lo que Brahma quiera.- Fireball dejó el vaso con un clang: solía pesar menos que un gato, en término de alcohol.- Y eso que se supone que somos glamourosos-  
- "Glamourosos" Existe esa palabra?- Sable se frotó los ojos.- Dios, me siento patético. Nerd en el colegio, nerd en la academia, me moriré nerd-  
- Sable, no hay nadie menos nerd que tú. Siempre has sido el winner... no sabes la de chicas que se me han colgado sólo para que las presente contigo-  
- Pero cuando las conozco no me hablan.- suspiró Sable.- O me miran como si tuviera otro par de brazos, o intentan sacarme la ropa chillando... no lo que yo llamaría un inicio de relación prometedor, no-  
- Depende de quién te saque la ropa chillando. Si fuera esa cantante que está loca por ti, o April, pues... me pondría tapones de orejas y todo suyo-  
- Lilah está loca. Y está claro que a April no le importamos ni un alfiler: si quisiera, podría tener a Randolph o a Scrape, pero si ellos no le interesan, qué esperanza para nosotros-  
- Randolph es mamón, Sable-  
El jefe de la unidad Ramrod soltó la risa.- Nunca dejaré de divertirme con tu slang. Se me ha pegado tanto que mis padres me mandan glosarios con las cartas-  
- Quiero irme a casa de una vez.- dijo Colt, apareciendo de pronto, pidiendo un vaso bien lleno de tequila y tomándoselo al seco.- Dios, qué asco de noche-  
- Pensamos que estabas por get lucky.- dijo Fireball sorprendido al ver a Colt despeinado, sudoroso, con la ropa desarreglada y la peor cara del siglo. Colt le echó una mirada homicida, pidió un segundo tequila y lo bebió antes de hablar.  
- Me abordó una pelirroja. Pensé que era mi noche, porque ella y una morena me arrastraron literalmente tras las cortinas y la scosas se pusieron bastante racys allá atrás-  
- Yaaaa? Y porqué te quieres ir, ahora dicen que las violaste?- preguntó Fireball mientras Sable levantaba las cejas-  
Colt pidió un tercer tequila.- No llegamos tan allá, corredor. Porque me detuve. Me detuve porque me encontré con una sorpresita!- rugió.- Me encontré con un lindo pene en una tanga de encaje... y sabes que me dijeron? " Mi NOVIO y yo estábamos tan ansiosos de conocerte... tenemos todos tus pósters... oooh, móntanos, Colt, por favor, por favor-  
Fireball se retorció de risa golpeando el bar, mientras Sable miraba al furioso Colt con una sonrisita.- Deduzco que no las complaciste-  
- Nada de LAS, Gran Jefe. Corredor, cállate o te meto un balazo-  
- Colt, pobrecillas, no seas malo... seguro que usan tus pósters para animarse... seguro le dan unas lamiditas...- Fireball puso cara de pena.  
- brrr- el homofóbico Colt tiritó de arriba abajo, mientras Sable dejaba de fingir y soltaba la risa.  
- Tú sabes que eso del gay afeminado es mentira. A la mayoría les gustan bien hombres, y es difícil encontrar más macho que un rudo vaquero de Westmine, no-  
- Sable... si me hinchas más-  
- Tómalo como un halago... tal vez tengas un club de fans gay-  
Colt se tomó el último tequila.- Pues les daré tu dirección, corredor bisexual-  
Come away with me... in the night.

La mesa para el desayuno estaba puesta, con serpentinas de colores, un bizcocho en su caja, y los tazones de cerámica personalizados ( con una espada, un autito, un Stetson y una llave inglesa) estaban rodeados de pequeños paquetes de regalo, y de la luz empotrada del techo colgaba un adorno de papel crepe y muérdago.  
Junto al árbol de Navidad, pequeño pero muy adornado, habían más cajas, grandes y pequeñas de papel de regalo de alegres colores. También habían unas velas para el ritual budista de Fireball, y su incienso: y el pesebre católico de Colt, con figuritas de cerámica pintada a mano.  
Pero era el árbol el que habían decorado con más esmero, sin dejar ni una ramita libre: luces de colores que parpadeaban, y luces fijas rojas, blancas, azules y amarillas: esferas de fibra de vidrio de color trasparente que relucían, pequeños angelitos con las alas brillantes, frutas y velas de purpurina, manzanitas rojas, doradas naranjas y melocotones. Cintas de colores estampadas con trineos y Santa Clauses subían y bajaban en espiral, y copos de nieve y campanas de cristal abarrotaban el árbol, vistiéndolo desde la base hasta la gran estrella dorada en la punta.  
Una caja de chocolates esperaba al pie, aún sin abrir. Otra de naranjas confitadas estaba abierta, y junto a ella estaba April dormida, envuelta en la vieja bata rosada que era el primer regalo que Fireball le había comprado en Navidad, hacía cuatro años: tenía la cara recién lavada y debía haberse hecho algún tratamiento de belleza, porque la piel parecía relucir y estaba sonrojada, y tenía el cabello en una trenza floja sujeta con una gomita azul en la punta. Llevaba zapatillas de levantarse de felpa blanca, y su té se había enfriado, apoyado marcando la página del libro que estaba leyendo, Viajes al país del Yann. Parecía una niña, allí dormida en el sillón con las piernas recogidas y las manos bajo la mejilla.  
- April...- dijo Sable, muy bajo y calló. Sabía lo que estaban pensando los demás, porqué los tres habían guardado un súbito silencio, observando esa escena a la luz cambiante y cálida del árbol de Navidad.  
Qué creímos que estábamos haciendo? Pero qué estupidez estábamos haciendo? El mejor sitio para estar, el único sitio para estar, donde queremos estar, es aquí, contigo.  
- April...- llamó Fireball, suavemente, casi incapaz de romper el cuadro, la canción de Norah Jones provocándole una extraña opresión en el pecho, que era dulce y ansiosa a la vez.- April-  
- Hey, nena...- dijo Colt, y pasando entre ambos, le puso una mano en la mejilla, agachándose a su lado.- Ya llegamos... feliz navidad, mi niña-  
-... qué hora es...?- April abrió los ojos, y se enderezó, su cabello despeinado enroscándosele en los hombros.- Me quedé dormida... perdona, Sable, me dormí en la guardia pero conecté bostezo la alarma... no ha sonado... ya regresaron-  
- Sí.- dijo Sable, sentándose junto a ella.- ya es Navidad-  
- ...hm?... oh... pero si son recién las dos y media... tan mala la fiesta-  
Los tres se miraron. - Mala. Puros viejos geriátricos, nada que mirar.- dijo Fireball rápidamente.- Oye, ya es Navidad, abramos regalos-  
- Mmm... tienes razón.- dijo April animándose.- okay, okay, yo primero! A ver... este rosado... es para mí... de Sable!- dijo alegremente, despegando el papel de una caja cuadrada, más bien pesada, junto al árbol.- Sable! Muchas gracias!- agregó, desenvolviendo un grupo de siete libros pequeños de cubiertas duras: los clásicos de la filosofía de la física cuántica, edición de lujo.- Tu sabías que los míos ya se caían a pedazos-  
- pensé que te gustaría tener una versión más manejable que ese mamotreto tuyo.-dijo Sable riendo y tomando un paquete verde con cintas naranjas, grande y deforme, con una gran etiqueta que decía " PARA EL GRAN JEFE DE COLT". Lo desenvolvió, para encontrarse con unos jeans y una alegre camisa estampada campera roja y negra, set completo con calcetines a juego y camiseta roja. Hubieron carcajadas mientras se ponía la camisa por la cabeza, y luego se echaba a reír.  
- ya era hora... tu idea de ropa de civil es un traje sastre...- Fireball miró.-yo ayudé, yo espié tu talla-  
- Supongo que es un indirecta de que me encuentran muy formal.- - Te queremos, Sable, pero te voy a botar ese cerro de corbatas que tienes si no te las sacas de vez en cuando...- Colt tomó un pequeño paquete amarillo.- Y esto que es? Si tiene lacito es porque es tuyo, April... a ver... APRIL! NO PUEDE SER! DÖNDE MIERDA LOS CONSEGUISTE, SI YA NO QUEDABAN...!- Colt se puso de pie, mirando boquiabierto los boletos para el juego Red Bulls de Westmine vs. Silver Seagulls de Calandra, la próxima semana en Clavell.  
- Digamos que tengo mis contactos.- April le cerró un ojo.- Son cuatro, para que invites a Leon, Roy y Bean.- agregó, refiriéndose a los amigos de la infancia del vaquero. Colt se le fue encima y la besó riendo.- No te avives, sólo porque es Navidad-  
- Colt, al menos espera a pillarla bajo el muérdago-  
- Ers beso la mejor beso-  
- Muy bien, me toca a mí.- dijo Fireball, agitando los brazos.- A ver... es pesado... es rectangular... no es de Sable así que no es un libro... ajá, tiene lacito también! Veamos qué me conseguiste, April...- agregó, rasgando el papel con entusiasmo. Luego se quedó en silencio un segundo.  
- Te gusta?- le preguntó ella, un poco tímida. Sable lo miró, y por un minuto no comprendió lo que era: luego vio a Fireball abrazarse a April con todas sus fuerzas, y mecerse allí unos segundos antes de hablar.  
- Qué es eso?- preguntó Colt, observando la peana de madera, con unos marcos de jade y plata, que se sostenía sola de pie, delicadamente tallada en palo de rosa, con una flor de jade donde quemar incienso.  
- Es... una base para mis tablillas familiares. - dijo Fireball, secándose los ojos.- No tenía dónde ponerlas... no las he sacado de la caja desde que Kiyo me las mandó. Gracias, April, con una peana tan bonita, no puedo dejarlas más en la caja-  
- Me alegro que te guste.- dijo ella, sonriéndole con ternura. Pero antes de que pudieran ponerse más emocionales, Colt le tiró un regalo en la falda.  
- Tu turno! Abre el mío! Abre el mío! Abre el mío-  
- Ya voy, ya va...- April despegó el papel de un rosa platinado.- Si es otro regalo XXX, te lo puedes ir guardando-  
- Me aceptaste el babydoll el año pasado, pero nunca te lo has puesto-  
- Oh, sí me lo he puesto, pero no para ti-  
- April-  
- Veamos...- la piloto sonrió al desplegar de pronto lo que parecía ropa.  
Era una jardinera de trabajo, de gruesa lona de un rosa brillante con botones de colores y aplicaciones de paño, con profundos bolsillos y tirantes ajustables con broches de metal. April se puso de pie y la sostuvo, probando su estatura, y riendo.  
- Pero si es... Colt, es justo lo que necesitaba, ya estoy harta de manchar toda mi ropa de grasa... me dará pena ensuciarla-  
- Mis hermanas me ayudaron.- dijo Colt bajándose el sombrero.- Para que me perdones la del babydoll-  
- Gracias-  
- La usarás sin nada debajo-  
- ... no te avives, vaquero-  
- Bu-  
El amanecer los encontró dormidos en medio de papel picado, envoltorios de chocolates, vasos de eggnog fuerte y regalos. Colt le había regalado a Fireball una casaca de cuero roja que ambicionaba hacía mucho: Fireball a Sable, un maletín negro con su nombre grabado para cargar sus documentos en las reuniones. April le había conseguido en láser disc todas las óperas de Wagner, Fireball a ella una botella de perfume que la había visto ambicionar y al vaquero un nuevo Stetson, con guantes de gamuza blanca a juego. Se habían dormido escuchando villancicos y viendo los fuegos artificiales en Calandra por satélite, y ahora, mientras el sol entraba por las ventanas del aterrizado Ramrod, Sable despertó y rogó porque no lo partiera un rayo, porque su deseo de Navidad era peor que pecaminoso, pero no podía evitarlo: deseaba que la guerra no acabase nunca jamás...? 


End file.
